I Never Knew True Love Until You Came Along
by Princess dogooder
Summary: Lenny has gotten back together. Sheldon is feeling left out and his memories of his childhood are haunting him. When he takes his OCD and control issues too far and Penny is affected by it Leonard steps up to the plate and protects Penny but it is up to Penny Leonard and the rest of his friends to bring him back to where he needs to be. Will Sheldon need a reality check?
1. Isn't It Obvious

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Bang Theary

* * *

_Sheldon's father had died when he was 12 years old. He was an alcoholic. He missed Sheldon's college graduation because he had been drunk. Sheldon was furious and shouted that he hated him. It was the last thing he had ever said to his father._

((Current day))

Leonard came into the apartment to find Sheldon heavily writing.

"What are you doing," he asked.

"I'm writing a letter to my father," Sheldon said, "I have to do this."

"I thought your father was dead," Leonard said.

"He is," Sheldon replied, "But there are some things I never said to him that I want him to know and writing the letter makes me feel better."

"Oh well that's a good idea then. What does the letter say?"

"None of your business," Sheldon said, "It's private."

"Whatever. I have a date with Penny so I will see you later."  
Sheldon put his pen down.

"You have a **date **with **Penny**," he asked surprised.

"Yes. I have a **date **with **Penny**," Leonard replied, "Why do you sound so surprised."

"Well you two broke up," Sheldon said.

"We did but we got back together," Leonard replied.

He looked at the table and saw a bracelet.

"What's that," he asked Sheldon.

"It's an experiment I'm working on," Sheldon replied, "The bracelet has an electromagnetic force that gives off waves to deliver shocks"

"You're making a shock bracelet," Leonard asked, "Why?"

"To make sure the rules in the apartment are always followed," Sheldon said as if Leonard was being stupid to ask such a question


	2. She Used His Credit Card

Leonard gently knocked on the door to Penny's apartment.

"Hang on," Penny said, "I'll be right there."  
She came out about a minute later and opened the door.

"You are an amazing sight to see," he said smiling at her.  
Penny laughed.

"Thank you honey," she said, "Come on in."

He came into the apartment and sat down on the sofa. Unfortunately he had forgotten he was lactose intolerant and earlier that day he had drunk a glass of milk. A little air escaped the hole in his fanny.

"Oh my GOD! I'm so sorry," he exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it," Penny said, "Everyone farts."

"I know but that's so embarrassing," he said.

"It is not," Penny replied, "Believe me I've done things that were much more embarrassing then that."  
He decided to change the subject.

"Did you hear the Howard and his mom are no longer living together," Leonard said.

"Really? What happened," Penny asked.

"Well apparently his mother was not very happy that he took a stand."

"What did he take a stand about?"

"The astronaut program. She tried to forbid him from going up into space and he told her to put a sock in it."  
Penny laughed.

"Good for him," she said, "It's time for him to take a stand for himself."

"So," he said, "What do you feeling like doing?"

"Well actually Damn Yankees are playing tonight. I'd really like for us to go see it."

"Sure," he said, "What time does it start?"

"It starts at seven," she said, "I kind of ordered tickets already."

"PENNY," he scolded playfully, "You shouldn't have done that. It's **my **job to pay for the show tickets."

"Don't worry. I used your credit card," she said jokingly.

"Well that makes me feel a little better," he said.

"I aim to please," she came back.

"I know you do," he said, "and you do a great job pleasing me. All you have to do is be yourself."

"Is that all I have to do in order to be accepted," she asked.

"You don't have to do anything to be accepted," Leonard told Penny, "That's unconditional. You're my girl and I love you."

"I love you too," she said, "I'm sorry I couldn't say it the first time that you said it to me. Thinking about the fact that I lost you for..."  
He put an arm around her and pulled her into a hug drying her eyes.

"Penny," he said, "You have never lost me. You **will **never lose me; not then not now not in the future not ever."

"Even if I say the taboo thing," she asked lightly.

"Even then," he said, "But don't do that please."

"I won't," she said, "I don't want you to have to deal with Sheldon's craziness."  
...

"Oh I love this song," Penny whispered to Leonard

"I love you," Leonard whispered back to her.

_And now your Joe_

_Has to go  
But he'll come back to you again_

_So sleep your sleep old girl_

_Our love will keep old girl_

_Till then_

As those words played in the theater Penny looked over at Leonard and then leaned onto his chest. THEIR love would keep forever and Penny knew that. Unlike Joe who had left Meg for a little while Leonard had never left her. She had never lost him.


	3. Guilty On Three Counts

((The following week))

(Knock, Knock, Knock) "Penny"  
(Knock, Knock, Knock) "Penny"  
(Knock, Knock, Knock) "Penny"  
Penny sighed and opened the door.

"What is it Sheldon," she asked.

"You are guilty on three counts," he told her.

"Um... sweetie what are you talking about," Penny asked.  
Sheldon had a tendency to get weird sometimes.

"Count the first you consumed an alcoholic beverage last night," Sheldon began, "Count the second you ruined guys night out and count the third you ruined science-opoly"

Penny rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she said.

"I'm sorry but you're going to have to wear this for 102 days," Sheldon said showing her the bracelet.

"Oh okay," she said, "That's actually pretty."

"It may seem pretty," Sheldon said, "But it's anything but"

He put it on her and snapped it shut.


	4. That's Against The Roomate Agreement

Sheldon sat at his kitchen table 3 hours later. He was writing a letter to his father.

_Dear dad,_

Hi. It's me again. Sheldon. Your son. Look there are things I never told you when you were alive. I know I said I hate you the day you died but I didn't know you were going to die. I feel like everything is spinning out of control and I don't like it. Why did you have to be an alcoholic? What pleasure did you find in the bottle that you couldn't find in your family. I don't see what you couldn't find in your wife who loved you so much that you were the center of her world. I don't understand why you couldn't find what you needed in your 16 year old son who was always looking to you. I don't see why you couldn't find joy in your 12 year old daughter who was somewhat intelligent but also the sweetest girl I ever met. I don't understand why you couldn't understand why you couldn't find your pride in me... a twelve year old who was graduating college.

...

Meanwhile Leonard was spending his evening at Penny's apartment.

"OW DAMIT," Penny exclaimed  
Leonard looked at her but didn't say anything about her explosive outburst.

"Did you stub your toe," he asked  
She shook her head.

"I think it's this stupid bracelet that Sheldon's making me wear," she said, "Ever since it got on I've been feeling these... well the only way to describe it is shock-like feelings at random times."

"Just a second," Leonard said, "Sheldon did what?"

"He's making me wear some kind of stupid bracelet," she said lifting her pant leg and showing him.  
He recognized that instantly. It was the shock bracelet Sheldon had been working on and to make matters worse Penny had a mild heart condition. He was furious but could not act so in front of Penny. She was upset enough as it was.

"Why did he make you wear that," he asked her as he was lifting up his own pant leg.

"Oh please. He said I had to wear it for 102 days because I was guilty on 3 counts."

_What the hell does he think he is? A corrupted judge? _Leonard thought to himself.  
Sheldon had a lot of nerve and what he did was **not **going to go unpunished. Meanwhile he had to make sure Penny was alright. Carefully and gently he took the spare key Sheldon had given him and unlocked the bracelet. Any time Sheldon worked on an experiment requiring keys or codes he gave a spare one to Leonard so if he lost it the experiment wouldn't be wasted. As soon as he removed the bracelet he put it around his own ankle and securely and firmly fashioned it on.

"What are you doing," she asked him.

"I rather I be the one wearing it," he said, "It doesn't affect me quite as much."  
He was lying. He had no idea how much it would or would not affect him. It didn't matter. He **did **know that when it affected Penny it was affecting him too.

"Are you sure," she asked.  
He nodded.

"Honey," he said, "I'll be back in a little while. How about you order some pizza and order a movie."

"Can't we talk instead of watch TV," Penny asked.

"I'd love that," Leonard replied, "But right now I have to take care of something."  
Penny didn't question it. She knew that Leonard would be back. He was just doing something right now. He kissed her goodbye.  
Leonard had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself down. He was furious with Sheldon. Sheldon had a lot of explaining to do.

"SHELDON LEE COOPER," Leonard yelled as he burst into the apartment, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT AN ASS YOU ARE!"

"I don't follow," Sheldon said.

"MAKING PENNY WEAR THAT SHOCK BRACELET," Leonard screamed in a high pitched tone with a combination of anger and pain. A shock had just gone off. He couldn't believe his poor Penny had been dealing with that all day. It made him more angry then he thought possible.

"I was well within my rights to do so," Sheldon said, "She was guilty on three counts and had to be punished for what she had done."

"First of all has it ever crossed your mind that you're NOT IN CONTROL," Leonard asked.

"I don't follow," Sheldon replied.

"NO OF COURSE YOU DON'T FOLLOW BECAUSE YOU'D NEED TO THINK LIKE A NORMAL PERSON IN ORDER TO FOLLOW! WHAT YOU DID WAS HORRIBLE!"

"I am not a horrible person," Sheldon said, "You take that back!"

"I didn't say you were a horrible person," Leonard replied, "although that MOMMENT YOU ARE," he said his voice getting high pitched again, "Penny has a heart condition you moron."

"The shocks are safe," Sheldon said, "They're just painful."

"Yeah," Leonard replied, "So is this"  
He smacked Sheldon.

"Ouchie," Sheldon said.

"Ouchie," Leonard mocked, "How do you think PENNY WAS FEELING ALL DAY!"

"You are so dramatic," Sheldon said.

"And you **so **need a reality check," Leonard retorted

"That is against the room-mate agreement," Sheldon said.

"Really. Let me ask you something. Lets say there **is **a creator that created the heavens and the Earth and all of that and LETS SAY that when you die you're told you can't get into heaven. Are you going to say "I'm sorry; that's against the roommate agreement,"

"Science disproves the notion of a creator but if there is one He would have to let me into heaven?"

"Oh really? Well let's just pretend that's me and you explain to me why?"

"Well okay... I'm smart. I'm wise. I'm intelligent-"

"And you're a moron who put a **shock bracelet **on a girl with a heart condition"

"Why is your voice all high," Sheldon asked.

"Why do you have no social intelligence whatsoever," Leonard retorted.


	5. Sheldon Lee

Please note that Sheldon Lee is his father's affectionate name for him. It is not spoken as a reprimand

* * *

As soon as Leonard left the apartment Sheldon sat down and continued writing the letter to his father.  
_Dad you would be proud of me. I have friends now. Leonard; my roommate is a great guy but he's so weird. He actually believes there is a heaven and a life after this. He thinks he's the best. Well maybe he is but he's not lately. He actually smacked me today._  
Sheldon felt someone tap him on the back. He looked up assuming it was Raj or Leonard or Howard or Penny or Bernadette but instead he saw the spirit of his father.

"Okay I know that I'm just hallucinating but I am so glad for this hallucination."

"You're not hallucinating son," his father said, "You're really seeing me."

"But you're dead dad," Sheldon said.

"My body is dead," his father said, "I'm alive in spirit. You seem like you have some things on your mind. What is bothering you?"

"Well a lot of things," Sheldon said, "First of all I have felt so guilty for the last 12 years. I never got a chance to tell you goodbye and that I don't hate you. I really do love you."

"I know you do Sheldon Lee. You know you were not wrong in what you said to me 12 years ago. I had no business missing your graduation. There were things that happened between your mother and I before your brother was born and honestly I couldn't handle it. That was why I drank."

"Do you love me," Sheldon asked, "I mean did you love me?"

"I did love you and I do love you. I will always love you. So what's going on with your friend Leonard?"  
Sheldon looked down for a minute. Then he looked up.

"He's made at me because I'm making his girlfriend wear a shock bracelet for 102 days but I had good reason for that?"

"I suppose you think you do," his father said, "I'm not sure Leonard would agree."

"Well he's wrong. Penny is my friend and I care for her. She has to learn."

"What did she do?"

"She consumed two sips of an alcoholic beverage. She ruined Guys Night Out and she ruined Science-opoly. That's three offences in one night."

"Sheldon Lee there is a difference between my drinking and Penny consuming two sips of alcohol. I was an alcoholic. I couldn't stop drinking from the time I got up to the time I went to sleep. She's not an alcoholic."

"I know that dad. I know."

"Do you know I hit your brother once when he was 18 months old. He toddled into the street. Your older sister was killed by a car so what I did was a natural reaction and a **wrong **one"


	6. I Own The Building

Leonard came back to Penny's apartment and gently knocked on the door. She opened the door. She was looking kind of sweaty though.

"Pen are you okay," he asked her.

"Yeah. A little hot though," she said, "Do you mind if I put the fan on?"

"Sure," he said, "But it's pretty cold out. How can you be hot?"  
She shrugged.

"Maybe I'm going through menopause early," she joked then started coughing.

"Penny come with me," Leonard told her, "We're going to the ER. You need to get this checked out."

"Checked out? Don't you think you're overreacting just a little bit?"

"Humor me," he said.

"Leonard I couldn't afford to get sick now," she told him, "I'm still in debt with my credit cards and my rent is due in a week-"

"Oh yeah," he said, "But I think you're forgetting one little thing. I own this building so you don't have to **pay **any rent at all. Sheldon on the other hand is going to owe a butt load of money."  
Penny smiled.

"Okay," she said, "I'll make an appointment with my doctor but I want you to come with me"

* * *

In the next chapter you'll see how Leonard bought the building and how Penny ruined guys night out and Science-opoly


	7. Strike Three

_(The day before)_

Penny stared at Leonard for what seemed to be hours.

"You _**bought **__the building," she exclaimed._

"That's right," he told her, "I am now the owner of the building."

"Oh wow," she said, "Does this mean I don't have to pay rent?"  
She was joking.

_"Right," he said, "Like I would take a penny from you"_

_"Do you feel like having dinner together," she asked him._

_"I would love to," he said, "But it's guys night out."_

"Oh," she replied, "Okay I understand."

"But why don't you come with me to guys night out," he suggested.

"I'm not sure that Sheldon would like that," Penny pointed out.

"Right like I care," Leonard said, "Sheldon will just have to get over it. He has to realize the world doesn't revolve around him."

"Oh good Leonard ," Sheldon said, "You're here but what is 'she' doing here?"

"She is my girlfriend," Leonard said, "and I invited her to come and she's coming."

"No," Sheldon said, "She can't come. It's Guys Night out and it is in the roommate agreement."  
Leonard smiled.

"That may be but it is my building and I have the final say in this case. Position is 9/10ths of the law."  
Sheldon groaned. He took out a notebook and wrote down:

**_STRIKE ONE: NAME: PENNY HAMWAY: OFFENCE: RUINING GUYS NIGHT OUT_**

_"Alright," Sheldon said, "I suppose she can join us. We're going to Guidos."_

"Guidos," Penny said, "I love their pizza there, but why don't we go some place a little fancier... say La Shaylaz"

"Oh I don't think so," Sheldon said, "You have to be a winner to eat there."

"Penny _**is **__a winner," Leonard said firmly, "and I think La Shaylaz is a wonderful idea."_

"Well I doubt Penny can afford it," Sheldon said, "Doesn't she have rent to pay?"

"I'm dating the landlord," Penny smirked.

"They have really good wine here," Penny said.  
She took a couple of sips. Sheldon scowled and opened his notebook

_**STRIKE TWO: NAME: PENNY HAMWAY : OFFENCE: CONSUMING AN ALCOHOLIC BEVERAGE. THIS IS A LEVEL 10 OFFENSE WHICH NEEDS TO BE PUNISHED AND WILL BE SO.  
...**__  
Leonard could tell that Sheldon was kind of upset._

"Hey," he said, "Let's play SCIENCEOPOLY."  
He knew that would cheer Sheldon right up. He was right. It did cheer Sheldon up. Sheldon loved that game he invented and even Penny was having a good time until she accidentally knocked over a can of soda. She spilled it all on the game. Sheldon freaked out. He had a panic attack. To him the game was ruined. He yelled at Penny to get out.

"Penny can stay," Leonard said, "and if anyone is saying that it's not you Sheldon!"

"No honey he's right. I'm not feeling 100% anyway. I'm a little sick to my stomach."

"Probably from the alcohol you consumed," Sheldon said.  
Leonard smacked him hard.

"She had two sips of wine," he said, "Don't be a moron."

"Whatever," Sheldon replied, "GO NOW PENNY"  
Penny kissed Leonard .

"I'll see you later sweetie," she said.

"I'll come with you," he replied.

_As Leonard and Penny walked out Sheldon wrote down Penny's third strike._

_"MAKE NO MISTAKE," he said out loud, "She WILL BE PUNISHED"_

_He threw a glance to the bracelet he was working on and nodded. He knew just how she would be punished._


	8. Sheldon's Emotional Breakdown

For anyone who is wondering why I made Leonard by the building it was due to this line in one eppy

Leonard: Well okay with the Indian food the Pizza the Ty food the tank of gas the frozen yougert and **your rent** a little over fourteen hundred dollars

* * *

Penny had her doctor appointment the next day. At this point Leonard had forgiven Sheldon but was still angry about his behavior. They had talked and Sheldon apologized but was still being a stubborn ass.

"So what are your plans for today," Sheldon asked.

"Penny has a doctor's appointment. I'm going with her."

"Have you two engaged in sexual relations," Sheldon asked.  
Leonard stared at him.

"HOW is that any of your business," he demanded.

"Well you might consider that she could be with child," Sheldon explained.  
Leonard shook his head.

"I doubt it," he said, "I hope to GOD you're right but I doubt it."

"Why do you hope I'm right?"

"Her heart problem seems to be acting up," Leonard explained.

"Are you serious," Sheldon asked dropping his logical outward shell. Tears pooled in his eyes and he angrily wiped them away.

"Sheldon," Leonard asked gently, "Are you actually crying?"

"Yes," Sheldon said, "I had something in my eye."

"Something called tears," Leonard said, "Are you having a tough time?"

"YES DAMNIT," Sheldon exploded, "THERE IS SO MUCH HAPPENING RIGHT NOW THAT IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY. CHANGE IS HAPPENING FASTER THEN I CAN KEEP UP. I'M STRUGGLING HORRIBLY AND I FEEL OVERWHELMED AND I KEEP REMEMBERING THE LAST TIME I SAW MY FATHER I TOLD HIM I HATED HIM BECAUSE HE MISSED MY COLLEGE GRADUATION AND HE DIED THAT NIGHT AND NOW MY FRIEND COULD BE DYING AND IT COULD BE MY FAULT BUT I FREAKED OKAY. I DIDN'T WANT THIS TO TURN INTO ANOTHER INCIDENT LIKE MY FATHER. HE WAS AN ALCHOLIC. YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LIVE IN THIS MEMORY EVERY DAMN DAY AND IF YOU WANT TO MAKE FUN OF ME OR GET MAD AT ME YOU CAN."  
Leonard stared at Sheldon with a different type of look. It was one of love and compassion. He had no idea what Sheldon was going through.

"I'm not going to get mad at you," he said, "and I'm not going to make fun of you either. I had no idea you were going through all of that. Sheldon your father knew you loved him and he loved you too. Everything is going to be alright."

"What if I can't get through all of this alone," Sheldon said.

"You don't have to," Leonard replied giving him a hug, "You're not alone. I've got you covered."

"Are you still mad at me," Sheldon asked.

"Well I'm NOT HAPPY ABOUT WHAT YOU DID but no I'm not mad," Leonard replied.

"Your voice got all high again," Sheldon said, "Either you're going through adolescence or there's a medical reason why this is happening."

_It's called shocks going off_, Leonard thought to himself.

"Don't worry about it," Leonard replied, "It's nothing dangerous."

"I'm not worried per say," Sheldon replied, "I just think you might want to get it checked out and make sure you don't have say a strep infection or something like that."

"It's not an infection," Leonard replied, "I know what it is."

"What is it," Sheldon asked.

"Sorry," Leonard said, "I could tell you but then I'd have to kill you," he joked.  
Sheldon panted laughed.

"Leonard you do understand that I wasn't trying to be mean to Penny. I love her. She's like my sister. You understand that don't you?"

"I know," Leonard said, "But you did put something on her that was painful. I KNOW IT PERSONALLY."

"OH MY GOD," Sheldon exclaimed, "That's why your voice got all high."

"What is," Sheldon asked.

"You took the bracelet off her didn't you?"

"If I took the bracelet off her what does that have to do with my voice getting high," Leonard asked.

"You put it on yourself didn't you," Sheldon demanded softly.

"Okay yes," Leonard said, "and I was justified in doing so."

"Leonard I don't think you realize that the shocks hurt." Sheldon said

"No duh," Leonard said, "But I prefer they hurt me then Penny."  
Leonard get a text from Penny.

"I have to go now," he said, "I'll see you later?"

"Sure," Sheldon said, "I'm going to go see Amy. She said she has something to tell me."

"Well that sounds like you'll have something nice to do. But we need to talk later," Leonard said, "I'm really worried about you."

"Okay," Sheldon said, "I'll see you later."  
Leonard left.

"How about we go see a show after your Doctor's appointment," Leonard suggested.

"I'd like that," she said, "But I'm a little bit behind on my bills-"

"No you're not," he said, "I paid your bills for you last night."


	9. Down Sydnrome

"You know," Penny said, "I have an idea for you."

"Does it involve role playing and kissing," Leonard asked hopefully.

"Close," she said, "You should get the elevator fixed."

"Okay," he said, "I'll get someone on that tomorrow."

"Good boy," she told him.  
He laughed.

"Do I look like a dog," he said, "Wait don't answer that."  
She laughed.

"I'm worried," she told him, "What if there's something wrong with my heart."

"Then we'll fix it," he said, "Whatever you are going through we'll get through it together Penny. You're my girl Penny," he added imitating Forest Gump.  
Penny laughed this time.

"I love your Forest Gump," she said, "Do more do more."

"Okay," he said, "Life is like a box of choc-o-lates. Ya never know what you're gonna get?"  
It took about 20 minutes to get to the doctor's office. He ran a blood test and listened to her heart. He also ran a pregnancy test because she complained of being nauseated.

"It seems like it's just something minor," he said, "But the test results should be in by Friday and I'll let you know from there."  
Leonard and Penny both sighed in relief but Penny still was concerned. So was Leonard but he put on a brave face for Penny. He didn't want her to worry.

"It's probably nothing," he said, "Maybe it's a summer cold."

"A summer cold? In fall?"

"Okay so maybe it's a fall cold," he joked.

"Leonard," Penny said, "What if I **am **pregnant?"

"Then we'll be having a baby," he said, "That would be the greatest thing ever. You're the best thing that happened to me and I am so sorry we lost each other for a little while."  
He started tearing up. He realized that she could be sick. She could be having a worse heart problem. Obviously it wasn't immediately serious.  
If it were immediately serious the doctor would have put her in the hospital. Leonard wiped his eyes and put on a bright smile.

"So what show do you feel like seeing," he asked knowing the answer.

"Damn Yankees," she suggested.

"Of course," he said laughing.

"Sorry," she said, "It's one of my favorites."

"Well you're my favorite," he told her, "I love you so come on. Lets go."

"Sheldon," Amy said, "Are you familiar with the term pregnancy?"

"I'm familiar with everything," he told her, "But before you continue I think I need to apologize."

"What for?"

"I need to apologize about the argument we had the other day."

"Think nothing of it," Amy said, "I wasn't upset about it. You're my boyfriend and even though we argue I love you. But the problem is when we mated I became pregnant."

"Are you sure," he asked, "Did you take a pregnancy test?"

"And went to the doctor yes," Amy said, "I'm about 11 weeks along."

"Well that's wonderful," Sheldon said, "We'll be passing on our genetics."

"There's a problem though. I had an amniocenteses and I found out that she has down syndrome."  
Sheldon was shocked. Why is everything going so wrong for him? Suddenly a song came to his mind. It was a song he heard many years ago.

_Lying in the dark_

_Staring at the ultrasound_

_The doctor shakes his head and says I'm sorry but this baby has down_

_Syndrome and I know that it's hard to decided_

_She's so fragile that she'll probably die_

_And it may be a blessing if she did_

_Little did he knew we were all the more blessed cause she lived_

Sheldon took Amy's hand.

"GOD doesn't make mistakes," he said.  
Amy blinked.

"Did you just say GOD," Amy asked, "I thought you didn't believe it GOD."

"I thought I didn't either," he said, "But our girl is going to need our love and our strength and we can only get that from GOD."

"So we're going to have her," Amy asked.

"Yes," Sheldon replied gently rubbing Amy's still slender stomach, "Of course we are."

"Thank you Sheldon," Amy said.  
Sheldon knew before he became a father he had a lot to learn. In the middle of the fight he had with Leonard a comment had been made by Leonard that really stopped him in his tracks.

_"She ruined guys night out," Sheldon argued with Leonard, "It was supposed to be GUYS night out. Penny wasn't supposed to come!"_

"Oh really so the next time Amy comes to 'Guys night out' would it be alright for me to slap on of those shock bracelets on her," Leonard demanded.

"That's different," Sheldon said.

"Hold on a second," Leonard said.  
He handed Sheldon some ala vera cream.

"What was that for," Sheldon asked.

"Cause you just got BURNED," Leonard said, "You say that's different but there is no way to explain how it's different."

"Fine," Sheldon said, "But I still maintain that I'm right"

"And I maintain that I don't give a damn what you maintain," Leonard said

"Sheldon are you alright," Amy asked cutting into his thoughts...

"Yes," Sheldon said, "How about we name our baby Charie"

"Ah. Charie. A combination of Charles Dawin and Marie Curry. I don't think so. She's going to have enough problems having down syndrome I would rather her not have a weird name"

"Agreed," Sheldon said


	10. Puppy Love And A No Pet Clause

After Penny and Leonard had finished the show Penny wanted to stop at the pet store. She loved animals and she couldn't resist seeing them. Of course Leonard had no objection to that but when they got there one of the puppies kissed her face as she was playing with them.

"Oh look," she said, "This one likes me. I want her."  
Leonard groaned. There was a no pet clause in the lease.

"I know, I know," she said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"Excuse me ma'am," Leonard asked a saleswoman, "How much is that doggie?"

"$1,009," the lady said, "Tax included."  
Leonard looked at the dog and he looked at Penny. He thought about the clause and he looked at Penny.

_Screw it, _he thought to himself, _This dog makes Penny happy and she won't cause any trouble. How can I say no?"  
_He got out his wallet and paid for the dog and her stuff. Penny squealed and threw her arms around him.

"Thank you Leonard," she said, "This means so much to me!"

He kissed her.

"Not as much as you mean to me," he said


	11. I Love Penny More

_((A week before Leonard bought the building))_

Even though Leonard and Penny broke up they still loved each other. It was _**because they loved each other **__that they ended up breaking up and it was not a long time until everyone began to speculate when they were going to get back together._

"I'm guessing within the next 3 days," Sheldon told Amy.

"I would have to disagree with you," Amy said, "They are both stubborn and they will not get back together without some sort of intervention."

"Should we somehow intervene"

"Perhaps we won't have to," Amy said, "I suggest we give it three weeks and if they don't get together again on their own we intervene then."

"Very well," Sheldon said.  
Ironically it happened hours later. Leonard had an elephant statue that was given to him by his grandmother. He named it Dick. He was a fan of Dick York from Bewitched. It was something he loved and it was worth a fortune. Penny knocked on the door. Leonard opened the door.

"Penny," he said, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to say goodbye," she said, "I lost my job at the cheesecake factory and there's no way I can afford my ren-"

_"Penny Samantha Melissa Hamway you are __**not **__going anywhere."_

"Leonard my rent is due and I cannot pay it."

"That's okay," Leonard said, "I'm going to sell my dick"  
Sheldon nearly chocked while Penny had to choke back a laugh.

"You can't sell your penis," Sheldon said.

"FOR GOD SAKES SHELDON I MEAN MY ELEPHANT STATUE," Leonard said, "It's worth a fortune."

"But you're not dating Penny anymore. Why would you want to sell your statue? You love your statue?"

"I love Penny more," Leonard said  
It was that day that Leonard and Penny got back together.  
  
"Hey," Leonard said breaking into her thoughts, "What about names?"

"Names?"

"Yes Penny. The dog needs a name. What are we going to name her?"  
Penny thought for a minute.

"Elephant," she said, "Ella for short."  
He grinned.

"I love that," he said, "But why Elephant?"

"Because Leonard," she said, "It was an elephant statue that got us back together."  
...

Three days went by. The doctor called and they came in.

"You just have a mild infection," he explained, "but there was some eclectic wave substance that triggered a little bit of damage in your heart. Were you working with electricity lately?"

"Are you kidding? I'm lucky if I can turn on my electric can opener."

"I know what it is," Leonard said, "Is she going to be alright?"

"Yes," the doctor said, "But I want to check her into the hospital for a couple of days just for observation. If you would like you can stay with her."

"Wild horses couldn't drive me away," he told the doctor.  
Penny looked scared. It was overwhelming for her. Leonard wrapped his girlfriend into a hug.

"Penny," he said, "We're going to get through this together. It's not like you're seriously sick. It's just to make sure that you're okay."

"Dr. Hofstetter you said you knew what was causing the electric waves?"

"Yes," Leonard said, "My roommate made my girlfriend wear this."  
He put his ankle up and lifted his pant leg.

"A bracelet?"

"A shock bracelet," Leonard said explaining the story.  
The doctor raised an eyebrow.

"I would have kicked him out if I were you," the doctor said.

"BELIEVE ME I WAS TEMPTED TO," Leonard exclaimed, "And I did smack him."

"Well good for you," the doctor said.


	12. My Unborn Child Has Downs

Leonard had to go back to the apartment to get some things for Penny. He found Sheldon hard at work.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING," Leonard squeaked as a shock went off.

"I'm trying to invent a cure for Downs Syndrome," Sheldon said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why," Leonard asked.

"Isn't it obvious," Sheldon asked, "My unborn child has Downs Syndrome."

"Your unborn child? You mean to tell me that Amy is pregnant? With a baby?"

"Well what else could she be pregnant with," Sheldon asked, "An ocotodog?"

"Sheldon it's an expression," Leonard said, "You don't have to be so literal. Where are you getting the money to do this anyway?"


	13. Victoria Roxanne It Is

"Isn't it obvious," Sheldon asked.

"You keep saying isn't it obvious but it is never obvious so stop asking if it's obvious because no it's not obvious," Leonard said, "Where did you get the money to do this?"

"Okay," Sheldon said, "I took the money I was going to use for my rent this month."  
Leonard stared at him.

"Yeah okay," he said, "and where are you going to get the money for that?"

"I'm not," Sheldon said, "There's no need."  
Leonard groaned. It was obvious Sheldon was taking advantage of the situation and he did not appreciate that.

"I'm sorry," Sheldon said, "But I have to think of my child first."  
Leonard softened.

"Doesn't that mean you love him the way he is," he asked.

"Her."

"Huh?"

"Her. Amy is carrying a girl."

"Who cares," Leonard said, "What difference does it make?"

"This is my child we're talking about. I care," Sheldon said, "and if you want to stop being my friend I understand but-"

"You're my friend," Leonard replied, "I'm not going to stop being your friend. I would never stop being your friend. We're like brothers but you're really getting carried away lately. Now if you will excuse me I have to walk Elephant."

"What a dumb name for a dog," Sheldon said.

"It was Penny's idea," Leonard said.

"Well it's forgivable then," Sheldon said.

"Excuse me? Are you ragging on Penny?"

"I'm simply saying we are smarter then Penny is," Sheldon replied, "You cannot deny it."

"Really? I think Penny is a lot smarter then me. She would never drink a glass of milk if she were lactose intolerant."

"Well yes but she doesn't understand the string theory," Sheldon said, "whereas you do."

"She's a hell of a lot smarter then you," Leonard said.

"Oh really? If we were to match wits you really think she would win?"

"I think that she would be smart enough not to put a shock bracelet on a person with a heart condition," Leonard retorted, "Or anyone for that matter."

"Yes but Penny has something I don't. She knows how to talk to people. It's like people who get mad. They wouldn't have to if they knew how to communicate. I'm too smart to bother to know how to communicate."  
Leonard smirked.

"Well guess what," he said, "You're going to have to learn to do so. Little one that is growing inside your girlfriend is going to need you to be able to do so."

"I'm going to find a cure for what she has," Sheldon said.

"Even if you did you're going to have to learn to communicate. You're going to have to learn how to feed her and change her diaper and sing to her and comfort her when she's upset and that does not mean saying 'there, there' or offering her a hot beverage. You're going to have to learn all of that because you are going to be responsible for a human life."

"Well maybe there are some things I need to learn but I'll be fine."

"Really? So if you're child makes a mess in the kitchen what are you going to do?"

"Um..."

"Sheldon have you thought about taking a parenting class?"

"Actually no I didn't think of that. Should I do so?"

"Yes you should do so."

"Fine I will. Would you like to hear some of the name choices we came up with?"  
Leonard checked his watch.

"Okay," he said, "But then I have to go walk Elephant and get back to Penny."

"I'll walk Elephant for you," Sheldon offered.  
Leonard thought for a minute.

"Think about it as my making up for my behavior," Sheldon pointed out.

"Alright," he said, "So what names did you come up with."

"Well her middle name is going to be Roxanne so we were thinking Sophia, Isabella, Emma, Olivia, Ava, Emily, Abigail, Madison, Mia, Chole, Elizabeth, Ella, Addison, Natalie, Lily, Grace, Samantha, Avery, Sofia-"

"You already said Sophia," Leonard said,

"No I said Sophia. That was with a p. This one is with an f."

"Oh," Leonard replied, "Go on"

"Auberey, Brooklyn, Lillian, Victoria, Evelyn, Hannah, Alexis, Charlotte, Zoey, Leah, Amelia, Zoe, Hailey, Layla, Gabriella, Neveah-"

"Neveah?"

"It's heaven spelled backwards," Sheldon said.

"Ah," Leonard said.

"Kaylee, Alyssa, Anna, Sarah, Alison, Savannah, Ashley, Audrey, Taylor, Brianna, Aaliyah, Riley, Camila, Khloe, Claire, Sophie, Arianna, Peyton, Harper, Alexa, Makayla, Julia, Kylie, Kayla, Bella, Katherine, Lauren, Gianna, Maya, Sydney, Serenity, Kimberly, Mackenze, Autumn, Jocelyn, Faith, Lucy, Stella, Jasmine, Morgan, Alexandra, Trinity, Molly, Madelyn, Scarlett, Andrea, Genesis, Eva, Ariana,, Madeline, Brooke, Caroline, Bailey, Melanie, Kennedy, Destiny, Maria, Naimo, London, Payton, Lydia, Ellie, Mariah, Aubree or Kaitlyn."

"It sounds like you put a lot of thought into it," Leonard said.

"Yes I did," Sheldon said, "Though we decided to eliminate Madison as a possibility. I doesn't go with Roxanne."

"Neither does Grace," Leonard said.

"You're right," Sheldon replied crossing a name off of his list.

"Brooklyn is just stupid," Leonard said.

"Alright," Sheldon said, "I can eliminate that one. You and Penny will be her godmother and godfather so you guy need to like it too."

"Did Amy approve of all of the names?"

"Of course," Sheldon said, "She told me it's up to me to pick from that list."

"I would go with Victoria," Leonard said, "It's Penny's favorite girl's name and it goes beautifully with Roxanne- you're making me and Penny the baby's godparents?"

"Of course" Sheldon replied, "I couldn't think of anyone I would rather entrust the well being of my child to. If something happened to Amy and I the godparents are responsible for bringing up the child and I need it to be someone that I trust. I do like Victoria Roxanne so it is decided as long as Penny is alright with it."

"You mean the girl you put a shock bracelet on you care about her opinion?"

"I did what I thought was right," Sheldon said, "Had I known the problems it would have cause I would never have done so."

"Anyway," Leonard said, "Like I said Victoria is Penny's favorite girl's name. She will definitely approve."

"Then Victoria Roxanne it is," Sheldon said.


	14. You're The Light In A Dark World

There is something special about friendship. Sheldon didn't quite understand what it was but he knew there was something about friendship that seemed right. Sheldon was not the type that could understand beyond simplistic complication. To him it was either black or white. It was either right or wrong. It was either up or down. He didn't understand the gray area.

"So Amy's pregnant," Leonard told Penny.

"AMY is PREGNANT," Penny exclaimed.

"Yes. She's having a girl and there's more. The baby has downs syndrome."  
A tear came to Penny's eye.

"That's terrible," Penny said, "How's Sheldon taking it?"

"He's trying to 'fix' her," Leonard said.

"FIX HER? SHE'S NOT BROKEN," Penny exclaimed

"I told him that," Leonard said.

"Why is there this attitude that if you're different there's something wrong with you? It's not fair. A person shouldn't be judge based on the fact that they look different or they have struggles and frankly people shouldn't be held responsible for things they cannot control."

"Penny are you alright sweetie," Leonard asked.

"I'm sorry," Penny said, "I'm a little upset."

"Is it because of Victoria's downs syndrome?"

"Victoria?"

"Amy and Sheldon decided to name their baby Victoria Roxanne," Leonard explained.  
Penny sighed.

"My best friend committed suicide a few months ago. I told you that right?"  
Leonard nodded.

"Well one of my ex friends said that Hannah was in hell because she killed herself."

"Okay look," Leonard said, "Your ex friend is a moron," Leonard said, "Hannah is not in hell. She is in heaven and your ex friend can go suck a lemon."  
Penny giggled.

"How do you always know how to make me feel better," she asked.

"Cause I'm me," he said laughing

"Did you mean it when you said I'm accepted no matter what," Penny asked Leonerd.

"Duh," Leonard said, "Without you heaven would be the same thing as hell. You're what makes me want to get up in the morning. You're what makes me happy."

"Well you make me happy," Penny said, "You're my light in a world of darkness. You're my hope in a world of despair."

"Well you're my perfect Penny," he told her, "and when you get out of here I would like to be with you forever."

He took out a sparkling diamond ring and slipped it onto her finger causing her to scream in excitement forgetting she was in the hospital.


	15. Questions And Answers

"Sheldon," Amy said, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Obviously," Sheldon said, "Considering the fact that you just did."

"I am pregnant. I am sick to my stomach and I am not in the mood for semantics," Amy told him sternly.

"Sorry. Go ahead with your question."

"If I were to have tagged along on Guys Night Out," Amy asked, "Would you have done the same thing to me you did to Bestie?"

"You're different," Sheldon said


	16. You Taught Me What It Is To Be In Love

"How am I different," Amy asked.

"Well for one thing you're carrying my baby," Sheldon said.

"Well yes," Amy said sitting down on the sofa, "There is that. Get me some mint ice cream please?"

"Are you going to do an experiment?"

"Yes," she said, "I'm going to do an experiment called eating. I take the ice cream and I put it in my mouth"  
She rolled her eyes.

"Right," he said, "There is that practical purpose too."

"So why else am I different," she called as he went to the freezer.

"You're a genius like me," he said, "Maybe even a little brighter. Do you want it in a bowl or a cone."

"I want some in a bowl and some in a cone," she said

"Half and half?"

"Sure," she said,  
He took a cone and scooped that ice cream into the bowl then he took another scoop and put that in the cone so it was exactly half.

"Also," he said, "You're different because you are able to reason. Penny is a stubborn girl."

"Aren't you concerned though," she asked as he sat down, "That the shocks may increase her heart condition?"

"No," he said, "Leonard's wearing the bracelet."

"That doesn't surprise me," Amy said, "Are you familiar with the PRINCE TO THE RESCUE theory?"

"I'm familiar with everything," Sheldon said, "But I don't agree that it's always a good thing to do."

"ARE YOU SAYING **YOU WOULDN'T **DO THAT," Amy asked.

"No I'm not. Under the correct circumstances I would definitely do so."

"Good," Amy said, "You're socially a little more intelligent then you used to be."

"Well thank you," Sheldon said, "That's a high compliment"

"So how else am I different," Amy asked.

"You taught me something," Sheldon said, "Nobody has ever taught me anything before."

"What did I teach you," Amy asked curiously.

"You taught me what it means to be in love," Sheldon said kissing her.  
The doctor came in.

"How are we feeling," he asked.  
For some reason this question really annoyed Leonard.

"We? Are 'we' the one on this hospital bed? Do 'we' have a mild infection and a mild heart condition that could turn very serious if it's not treated? No there is no 'we'. I think you mean to ask Penny how SHE is feeling?"  
_'I'm sorry about that,' _Penny mouthed but the doctor just laughed

"I'm feeling a little better," she said.

"Good," the doctor replied, "Today is your last round of medication and then you can go home."


	17. Big News

((Six weeks later))

"Leonard do you remember my friend Michelle?" Penny asked.

"Whatever it was I didn't do it," Leonard said.

"I'm serious. She died about a month ago?"

"Oh," he said, "Right I'm sorry honey"

"Well her lawyer just called today," Penny said

Leonard had moved into Penny's apartment after her hospital say.

"Oh what did he say?"

"In her will she named me as guardian of her 13 week old baby Sophie.


	18. A Radical New Parenting Concept

Leonard knew it was a huge responsibility being a parent. Sheldon was also aware of that fact. Penny agreed and so did Amy. For the sake of Victoria and Sophie they decided it would be a good idea to take a parenting class. They took as many as they could. One day Amy heard about a conference given by Nathaniel M. Indian. He was a parenting expert. Sheldon and Leonard decided they should go. Penny and Amy wanted to come too. Sophie would be coming to stay with them in three days.

"Today I am going to share a concept with you that will impact your life immensely. It is a radical new parenting idea and technique. Raise your hand all parents who believe that punishment is needed as part of parenting."  
Nearly every hand went up with the exception of Leonard and Penny.

"Why," Dr. Indian asked.  
A woman stood up.

"I have four kids," the woman said, "PJ Teddy Gabe and Charlie. I love all my children but Gabe is destructive. Recently I had to spank him and I **never **discipline my children like that. He hit his little sister. She's only 18 months old."

"Here is the problem with punishment. It doesn't work. Yes it stops the behavior but it causes worse problems in the end. Take time out for example. Do you really think that the child is thinking about what they did? Many children are resenting their parents and thinking their parents are unfair or that they only love them when they do what they want them to do and are acting well behaved. It is the same thing with removing privileges and spanking. Lectures, extra chores... all of that is like putting a band-aide on a gash. It may stop the bleeding but it causes infection."

"Okay," the woman said, "I see your point but if punishment isn't used what can we do to discipline our children? My oldest never gives me any trouble but her younger brothers and are very difficult to deal with."

"The word is connection."  
Sheldon raised his hand.

"Yes sir?"

":My daughter has downs syndrome. She is due in 3 months and I am curious if this applies for disabled children?"

"Absolutely. C stands for communication. You can communicate with them by letting them know you understand how they feel. For example you might say, "Gabe I think you are angry with your little sister. It's okay to be angry but it's not okay to hit."

"But he could have really hurt her," the lady said.

"Yes he could have but you spanking him isn't going to make him want to be good to his sister. It's just going to make him resent his sister. In his mind his sister took mommy's love and affection from him. He's no longer the baby of the family."

"I see," the lady said.

"You know Sheldon," Amy whispered, "I have to concede that he has a point. If Victoria does something wrong she won't know why it's wrong so punishing her would be pointless even if she were a normal or above average child."

"I accept your premise," Sheldon said, "Though I do think we need to learn some other ways if we don't use punishment."

"We both love learning," Amy said.  
Sheldon smiled.

"And we love Victoria," he added, "Even though she's less then perfect."

"She is the perfect her," Amy said.

"I suppose," Sheldon replied, "I think it will be easier when she's born and we actually get to see her face... and the rest of her."

"So what did you think," Amy asked Leonard and Penny.

"What's the point of going," Leonard said, "He told me what I already know. Punishment is the lazy substitution to parenting."

"I know," Penny said, "I completely agree with you"


	19. Time To Meet My Two Month Old

Penny couldn't sleep all night. She was so excited about Sophie coming home. Leonard and Penny had fixed Sophie's nursery up so that it looked exactly like her nursery at home. It was Penny's idea. She knew Sophie was only two months and change old but Penny felt like she would feel more at home if she was reminded of home.

"You are going to love Sophie," Penny said, "She is so cute and sweet. She's 8 pounds 14 ounces last I saw her too"  
Leonard laughed and checked his watch. Six more hours and Sophie would be theirs. He was about to be a father. He was feeling every emotion he could possibly feel. There was excitement. There was nervousness. There was love. He hadn't even met this baby yet and still he loved her. He knew Penny was going to be a great mother.  
(Knock, knock, knock) "Leonard"

(Knock, knock, knock) "Leonard"

(Knock, knock, knock) "Leonard"  
Leonard sighed. Sheldon's ritual knocking was... well more or less annoying.

"Hey Sheldon come on in."

"It's incredible to me that we're both about to become fathers at the same time," Sheldon said  
Leonard couldn't believe how much things had changed since he first met Sheldon. When he first was working out the roommate agreement he was sitting there thinking _I can't believe I have to listen to this crap _and even until the past six weeks Sheldon was at best annoying. Lately he had changed. He had grown and he had become a responsible person.

...

The doorbell rang. It was the social worker.

"Well," Leonard said, "I guess it's time for me to meet my two month old"


	20. Anemia

Sophie really was beautiful. She had brown eyes that looked as if they could look into your soul. She had thick beautiful black hair. She was a little darker then Penny and Leonard but not much.  
It was a bit of an adjustment for all of them. Penny however was beginning to get a little tired. She would sleep sometimes into the afternoon. She couldn't handle the diaper changes because she would literally get sick to her stomach. She was an amazing mom but she physically had very little energy. Leonard was concerned but a trip to the doctor's office revealed she was just anemic. The doctor got her on some iron pills. Soon she started to have more energy but she still liked it better when Leonard did diapers.


	21. Amy's Labor Starts

(Knock knock knock) Leonard  
(knock knock knock) Leonard  
(Knock knock knock) Leonard  
Leonard groaned both because a shock went off and because it was 3 in the morning.

"This had better be good," he mumbled, "Or I swear I will kick him out"  
He didn't mean that. He was just tired and cranky. He opened the door.

"What do you want Sheldon," he asked.

"Amy is in labor," Sheldon said

"So get to the hospital," Leonard said.

"I need you to drive us," Sheldon said, "I can't drive and Amy is in too much pain to drive."  
Leonard rubbed his eyes.

"Fine," he said, "Let me just get my keys and let Penny know."  
Penny wanted to come with them so they gathered Sophie who was now almost a year old. She stayed asleep the whole time. Penny was feeling a little pain in her back. She noticed it on the ride to the hospital.

"MOTHER OF PEARL," Amy yelled, "MAKE THIS PAIN STOP"


	22. You've GOT To Be Kidding

Victoria Roxanne was born in the car. As soon as they got to the hospital Penny's back pain had escalated and was coming around to her stomach.

"Honey are you alright," Leonard asked

"No," she said, "My back is killing me and now my stomach is hurting."

"We need someone in here," Leonard ordered. Something was wrong with Penny. Tears were streaming down her eyes.

"Go with her," Sheldon told Leonard.

"I can't," Leonard said, "I have to stay with Sophie."

"GO," Sheldon ordered, "I will stay with Sophie. Your girlfriend needs you."

"But you have to be with Victoria," Leonard said.

"No. They took Victoria to run some tests on her and this is an emergency. Go!"  
Leonard sighed and promised to be back soon.  
In the hospital room Penny was nearly screaming in agony.

"I need an ultrasound done," the doctor said, "We have to determine the source of the pain."  
The doctor put some gel on Penny's stomach. He moved the wand around for a little while then stopped.

"Prep L and D," he ordered.

"L and D?" Leonard and Penny asked at the same time.

"Penny," the doctor said, "You're pregnant"

"Okay," Penny said, "But why are you prepping L and D. I can't be more then a few months along"

"Oh you can be. You're fully dilated and those babies are coming tonight."  
They waited for him to say "April Fools" but it never came.


	23. Dawn Saraphina Hamway

"Babies," Leonard asked, "as in **more then one**?"  
The doctor pointed to the screen.

"Baby A Baby B Baby C and Baby D" he said.

"You're telling me Penny carried **four **babies to full term and we didn't know it," Leonard exclaimed, "I've seen the TV show I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant But how in the hell did this happen!"  
Penny was trying to stay calm but she was freaking out. She now understood why she was so tired and sick to her stomach and irritable. But that was all. She never had strange cravings. She never had any weight gain. By the time they got to L and D the first baby's head was crowning.

"I'm scared," Penny said.

"Don't be," Leonard told her, "I'm right here. We're going to be just fine."

"Okay Penny," the doctor said, "It's time to push"  
Penny took a deep breathe and started pushing. Twenty minutes later Dawn Saraphina Hamway was born. She weight 4 pounds 7 ounces and was absolutely perfect.


	24. Leo Isaac Hamway

Leonard stared in amazement as the doctors and nurses cleaned up his second child and handed then took her away to run some more tests. She was so beautiful. She looked just like Penny.

"Penny the second baby is crowning," the doctor said, "It's time to push the baby out."

"I'm so tired," Penny said.

"I know," Leonard said, "But this is for the baby. We need to be strong."  
Penny began to push. The doctor told her to stop pushing. The cord was wrapped around the baby's neck. He removed the cord and told Penny to push again. Leo Isaac Hamway soon made his way into the world. He was just as beautiful as Dawn. The doctors cleaned him up and took him away to run some tests too. Just then the third baby began to crown.


	25. Jacquelyn Ava and Jonathon Aviary

Sheldon, Amy and Sophie were in Amy's hospital room. Amy had the baby in her arms.

"Me wanna hol' baby," Sophie said.  
Sheldon smiled at his new daughter and at the girl who was more or less like his niece.

"Alright," he said, "You may hold her but first you need to wash your hands and luckily I brought anti bacterial soup."

_"Of course you did," _Amy thought to herself smiling.  
Sheldon helped Sophie washed up and taught her how to hold Victoria.

"I wove vu Toria," Sophie said adorably.

"That's really sweet," Amy said smiling, "And she'll love you too. Would you be her Godsister?"

"Yay," Sophie said excited.  
They both know she didn't understand at this point but they knew it would make sense to her later.

"Okay Penny one more push," the doctor said.

"This hurts so bad," Penny replied.

"Honey it's alright," Leonard said, "The baby is almost here and we need to get him or her out."  
Penny screamed and pushed again. Jacquelyn Ava was brought into this world screaming a healthy lung. She was 5 pounds 7 ounce.  
There was one more baby to get out. Jacquelyn was brought in for testing as soon as she was cleaned up. It wasn't long until Jonathon Aviary was brought into this world. He too was rushed off for more testing. Penny cried exhausted and worried while Leonard went to share the good news after Penny fell asleep.

Source: After Death Of Husband Poem, Is Anybody Listening? poem/after-death-of-husband#ixzz21YVSrgA1  
.com


	26. What Happened To Victoria

Victoria was the pride and joy of Sheldon and Amy's life. She had Downs Syndrome but she never let it stand in her way. She went to school as she got older and made friends. She started to work when she was 14 in a grocery store and eventually she started making some money as a poet. Victoria's Downs Syndrome was mild so it didn't get in her way of her living her life. Victoria met a guy when she was in college. It was a special needs college. The boys name was David. Eventually Victoria got married and had a son named Henry. Victoria died when she was 78 years old. She died in her sleep with David and Henry by her side. She was met by her mother and father who was long since dead. The best thing about heaven was she no longer had Downs Syndrome. The other best part about heaven was she was young and reunited with the people that she loved. In fact when Henry's wife gave birth to a baby daughter they named Vikki Victoria was right there in the hospital room with Amy and Sheldon by her side their arms around her.


	27. What Happened To Sophie

Sophie grew up to be a model. She was very successful at it but she really never was passionate about it. It was more of a hobby then anything else. She really wanted to be a wife and mother. On one of her shoots she met a male model named Garrett. They fell in love and were soon married. Sophie gave birth to a daughter Alexandra 7 years after they were married. A few years later she had a son Peter who died when he was four. They were devastated but eventually Sophie got pregnant again. She and Garrett fought about the name for their new baby if it were a boy. Garrett wanted to name the baby Peter but Sophie refused. They finally compromised and agreed to name him Philip. Turned out that wasn't an issue. The baby was a girl. Sophie tragically died in childbirth when she had the new baby. Garrett named the baby Sophia.

Sophie was greeted by Leonard who had passed away a few years before Alexandra was born. She missed her husband and children but she knew she would see them again.


	28. What Happened To The Quads

Dawn ended up becoming a doctor. She studied in NYU and got her speciality in pediatric oncology. She married Howard and Bernadette's son Howard Jr. and they had 3 daughters Jade Amber and Pearl. They had a son too but they lost him ironically to the same illness that Dawn studied. She died at age 45 of a broken heart.  
Leo ended up becoming a criminal. He robbed houses and stole cars. It was unsettling for everyone but finally he got his act together. He married and became a father of two boys. He made his family very proud. When he graduated college he was validation and gave a speech on how much his family supported him through his tough times.

Jackie as they called her became an artist. Her work was in museums. She and Leo died together in a car accident on their way to an art show. She was pregnant with her only daughter who survived thanks to a C section. The baby's name was Mia.

Jonathon adopted a baby named Celeste. He never found the right woman but he was happy as a single father. He died at the age of 104. Old age

Source: A Sad Day, Husband Death Poem poem/a-sad-day#ixzz21ZvPMUBl  
.com


End file.
